


Doorstep Truce

by CadetDru



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Background Angst, Gen, Invitation, Post Season 2, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, so many spoilers in such a short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: "I want to resolve a confusion," Viago said.
Relationships: Guillermo & Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Doorstep Truce

The knock at the door was polite at first, quickly escalating. Whoever wanted into the house really wanted to be inside. Colin Robinson got to the door first, because no one else even heard the knocks. Everyone in the house was trying to emotionally recover from the events of the theatre, from nearly dying and watching so many die. Colin needed to recover by draining someone. 

He opened the door to a pale man with short dark hair and corpse blue skin. His clothes were all velvet and lace, his face was a symphony of fear and hope and dread. He smiled, flashing his fangs and the rest of his teeth. 

"Who are you?" Colin said, eyes starting to glow as he started to feed on the emotional confusion. 

"Viago--" the dandy said. "You're from the vampire council! Colin Robinson." He smiled big, drained bigger. "I was brought on it for the unpleasantness…"

"Yes, I remember you. That's kind of why I'm here. I've heard all about the theatre and how it was the little guy who's apparently some really bad ass vampire killer now."

"Oh, no, you can see him. Sorry you came out all this way from Germany or wherever."

"New Zealand," Viago corrected.

"Nandor, it's for you!" He turned away, leaving the door open.

"Can I come in?" Viago said, hesitantly leaning forward. 

"No," Colin said, breathing in that small hit of disappointment. 

Viago waited on the doorway, feet as close to it as they could. A bat flew towards him, resolved into a massive vampire. 

"Nandor! The relentless! Hi!" Viago said. 

"Hi…. there," Nandor said. There was no glimmer or recognition in his eyes, no hope or fear displaying. 

"I want to resolve a confusion," Viago said. 

"The council tried to kill us!" Nandor thundered. "Again!"

"Yes, I heard," Viago said. He reached toward Nandor's shoulder but couldn't connect inside. 

Nandor didn't flinch. He just stared Viago down.

"We now know that these vampires didn't kill any of their own kind so we will no longer send any more assassins. And we know that this cherub is no angel. Killing all vampires that look at him cross-eyed. So, we don't want to fight him any more either. You're all safe. And I have personally come here to give you this guarantee. In exchange, I can offer you Life! Or death. Whichever you prefer."

"I prefer if you leave me and my Guillermo alone, yes," Nandor said.

"Good, good. I must say, I'm pretty impressed with you. I can see you keep virgin and a vampire killer. Dangerous candy. You win, that's for sure."

Nandor shut the door on Viago's face. After a moment, Viago straightened his cuffs and collar before transforming into a bat and flew away. 

  
  
  



End file.
